Sir, Suki da!
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Summ: 'Sir, aku…' 'Apa' 'Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, maafkan saya.'/ "Seseorang! Siapapun itu jelaskan padaku.sekarang.juga."/ ... janin?/ fic 1 nyoba-nyoba di fandom SnK, bahasa hancur, typo(s), narasi dikit, alur ga jelas kalau bersedia meninggalkan cap di kolom review, ku kasih apllause hehhe sangkyu minna


Saat itu aku tak mengetahui bagaimana harusnya aku membalas perasaanmu untukku.

'Sir, aku…'

'Apa?'

'Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, maafkan saya.'

'….'

Andai aku tahu, dan andai kau mengatakannya lebih awal kepadaku. Mungkin. Mungkin aku bisa mencegahnya semuanya terjadi seperti ini. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya dirimu, begitu juga diriku ini sebagai majikanmu. Eren..

* * *

Sir, andai saat itu saya punya sedikit saja keberanian milik anda, apakah hal ini bisa saya hindari?

Sayangnya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan saya sir, saya hanyalah beban untuk anda, demi apapun itu saya manusia yang hanya akan merepotkan diri anda. Sedikit saja harapan saya, bila di kehidupan setelah ini saya bertemu lagi dengan anda, semoga apa yang saya rasakan bisa saya sampaikan. Hanya itu Sir Rivaille…

* * *

"Apa yang tengah kau rencanakan?"

"Entahlah, Irvin,"

"Ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari Arlert,"

"…."

"Selesaikanlah masalahmu Levi, aku cukup bosan melihatmu akhir-akhir ini,"

"Aku butuh waktu,"

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadap dirimu, bagaimanapun juga kau makhluk yang sama sepertiku, sama-sama manusia yang punya hati,"

"Ini.. tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Irvin,"

"Semakin lama kau mengulur waktu, kesempatanmu baikmu akan semakin menipis, Sir Rivaille,"

"…"

* * *

Ayah,

Ibu,

Aku merindukan kalian. Apakah kalian melihatku saat ini? Apakah kalian jijik terhadap diriku? Sama sepertinya?

Seandainya, saat itu aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menyelamatkanmu, bu. Pasti sekarang ini ibu masih disini—disisiku—membelai lembut rambutku, menjewer telingaku, memelukku dengan hangat, membuatkanku secangkir coklat panas dihari bersalju. Oh, aku sangat merindukan semua sentuhanmu, bu.

Ayah?

Apa kau mendengarku? Bagaimana ibu disana? Apakah kau menjaganya dengan baik? Aku harap ayah menjaga ibu, karena kalau tidak aku yang akan memukul ayah jika aku bertemu dengan ayah.

Ayah, ibu.

Bolehkan aku ikut ketempat kalian? Aku ingin keluarga kita berkumpul lagi, merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan ditengah dinginnya udara malam, merasakan hangatnya ketika kita bercengkrama di meja makan. Aku rindu dengan semua itu, kehangatan yang kita bagi ditengah keluarga kecil kita, ayah, ibu.

Jangan marah padaku, ayah. Hey, asalkan ayah tahu, aku ini anak laki-laki yang kuat ayah. Lihat, sampai sekarang aku masih bisa bertahan dengan keadaanku setelah ayah pergi. Tapi, walaupun aku laki-laki, aku juga akan merasakan lelah ayah. Ya, saat inilah rasa lelah itu menyerangku.

Ibu, apakah ibu menangis disana? aku harap tidak, bu. Cukup sekali itu aku melihat ibu menangis disaat terakhirmu, jangan lagi.

Jadi, ayah, ibu…

Aku ingin kalian menungguku disana. ketika aku datang nanti tolong berikanlah aku senyuman, hanya dengan itu aku tak akan menyesal melakukan ini, ayah, ibu.

Maafkanlah anakmu yang bodoh ini...

* * *

"Sir!"

"Sir! Sir Rivaille!"

"Che! Ada apa?"

"Haa... haaa.. i-itu.. itu sir,"

"Itu? Itu apa maksud kalian?"

"Nggg.., sebaiknya anda sendiri yang melihatnya Sir,"

"Che!"

* * *

"Apa… apa maksudnya ini?!"

"….."

"Seseorang! Siapapun itu jelaskan .juga."

"Sir, ini ditemukan menancap di pergelangan tangannya,"

"Kapan? Katakan, kapan kalian menemukannya?"

"Tadi siang Sir,"

"..Kh.."

"Sir! Wajah anda pucat, apa anda baik-baik saja Sir?"

"..Kkkhh!"

"Sir?! Sebaiknya anda tidak berada disini Sir, saya akan menyuruh Leonhardt mengatar anda keluar,"

"… Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi.. Sir?"

* * *

Eren…

Eren…

Eren…

'Sir..'

'Sir Rivaille…'

'Sir…'

TES…

TES..

TES..

Ughh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sialan kau EREN JAEGER!

Mengapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadapku?! Seenaknya kau pergi sesukamu, menghilang dari hadapanku selamanya! Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti pikiran dalam otak kecilmu itu, bodoh! Kau benar-benar bocah terbodoh yang pernah kukenal!

* * *

"Irvin, haruskah aku beritahukan ini pada Levi?"

"Sebaiknya tidak, kau lihatkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

"Tapi, tidak bagus juga kalau aku sembunyikan hal ini darinya, Irvin,"

"Hanji, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat bagimu untuk mengatakan itu,"

"Tapi, Irvin.."

"Percayakan semuanya padaku , Hanji,"

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin memberitahukannya pada Levi, tapi Irvin melarangku. Hanj, Hanji, Hanji, ayo berpikir… pikir…. Katakan, tidak, katakan, tidak, katakan, tidak, katak—ARGGGHHH! Sudahlah katakan saja. Irvin, maafkan aku kali ini aku tak bisa menuruti perintahmu, kumohon maafkan aku.

* * *

"Mmmm… Levi, apa kau ada di dalam?"

"…"

"Aku masuk ya~"

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Begini, mm.. dari mana ya aku memulainya?"

"…"

"Anuu… mmm.. itu.. ah, ini…"

"Cepat katakan, kau membuatku semakin kesal Hanji!"

"Ini tentang Eren…"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dua jam yang lalu aku memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, aku.. menemukan sesuatu yang aneh,"

"Apa?!"

"Aku juga masih ragu apa hasil analisisku ini benar atau tidak, kurasa ada sesuatu didalam perutnya. Hm, sesuatu menyerupai janin.. Ahh, sungguh ini belum akurat, aku hanya memeriksanya dari luar, aku belum sempat memeriksanya lebih dalam,"

"... janin?"

"Levi? Mm, wajahmu semakin pucat, apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya aku periksa keadaanmu,"

"Hanji,"

"Eoh?"

"Mungkin itu anakku?"

"…."

"APA?! Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Levi?!"

"Mungkin, janin yang kau katakan itu adalah anakku,"

"ASTAGA! Levi! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tak begitu ingat Hanji, hanya samar-samar tentang saat itu.."

"Kau yakin?! Sebaiknya aku harus membuktikannya sekarang!"

"JANGAN!"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat ragu, jadi aku yang akan membuktikannya Levi,"

"Dengan merobek perutnya?! Tidak hanji, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara Levi untuk mengetahui prediksi tentang sesuatu diperut Eren itu, karena… karena, alat-alat milikku tak akan berfungsi pada tubuh kaku milik Eren,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat satupun bagian tubuhnya kau sentuh. Jadi hentikan pemikiran gilamu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya membuktikan analisaku itu Levi? Dan juga jika benar ada janin itu diperutnya, lebih baik kita mengeluarkannya dengan segera,"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Levi…"

"Jangan…"

* * *

'Sir, apakah anda pernah merasa bahagia?'

'Kenapa kau tanyakan itu bocah?'

'Karena saya tidak pernah melihat anda bahagia,'

'Darimana kau tahu aku bahagia atau tidak?'

'Insting mungkin…'

'Aku pernah bahagia, asal kau tahu bocah,'

'Syukurlah,'

…..

'Itu karena kau ada bersamaku Eren…'

* * *

'SIR! Tunggu!'

'Ada apa bocah?'

'Itu bukan seperti yang Sir Rivaille pikirkan!'

'Memang apa yang aku pikirkan bocah?'

'Saya hanya membantu Kirstein membenarkan posisi tidurnya Sir, sungguh!'

'Lalu?'

'Sir?'

'Tidurlah bocah. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk kau kerjakan besok.'

'Tapi, Sir, percayalah pada saya Sir,'

'Tidur.'

'Sir Rivaille?'

* * *

'Sir…'

'Hn,'

'Sir, apa sir menghindari saya?'

PLUK

'…'

'Sir?'

'Aku sedang sibuk bocah,'

'…'

'Baiklah, Sir, saya permisi. Maaf mengganggu, Sir,'

* * *

'Ada apa?'

'Saya ingin cuti, Sir,'

'Kenapa mendadak?'

'Kerabat saya ada yang sakit, jadi saya yang harus merawatnya Sir,'

'Berapa lama?'

'Entahlah, Sir, sampai kerabat saya sembuh Sir,'

'…'

'Baiklah, ingat untuk melaporkannya pada Reiner,'

'Baik, Sir, terima kasih,'

'….'

'….'

'Ada apa lagi bocah?'

'Sir, saya…'

'Apa?'

'Ah, tidak apa-apa Sir, Maafkan saya, saya permisi,'

* * *

'Kenapa dengan matamu?'

'Hanya terkena cipratan pembersih kaca, Sir,'

'Bersihkan, sebelum terjadi infeksi,'

'Baik, Sir,'

* * *

Eren, bencikah kau padaku saat itu? apakah karena aku mengabaikanmu dan mneghindarimu? Eren, aku mencintaimu, begitu pula dengan bayi kita yang kini telah bersamamu disana. Maaf, Maafkan aku Eren.. mungkin aku tak pantas mengucapkannya padamu dan pada si kecil...

Eren...Eren..

END

(?)

TOLONG TEBAS KUU~~~

hiks...

gomen ficnya anehhhh~


End file.
